jcc2020fandomcom-20200213-history
Grand Admiral Stoik Manus
Grand Admiral''' Stoik Manus''' (born Ikasut Nauis Manus on July 1, 2077) was a Homo sapiens terrae who served the Terran Dominion in the Human Intervention Vector, serving as the Grand Admiral. Grand Admiral Stoik Manus was known for his bravery and tenacity in warfare as well as situational awareness of the enemy as well as his own fleet. He is known to rigorously practice 'Shock and Awe' tactics during fleet battles and utilizes Motherships to their greatest extent. Grand Admiral Stoik Manus fought against the Alysians during the First Cengkeh War, leading the Human Intervention Vector fleet to victory in its first major battle, the Battle of Lodarsin, on the 5th of March 2125. Grand Admiral Stoik Manus was captured during a suprise attack on Dus-Ghuyr-Mak-Divwih, the commanding outpost of the Terran fleet at the time. Grand Admiral Stoik Manus was brought before Rex Vallabia XIV and he was sentenced to death with the verdict of "guilty of the murder of a national hero" without trial from the Alysian Supreme Court. Despite the killing of Baroness Stazy of Levrites was overseen by Field Marshal Grabid Namos-si, the verdict was passed nonetheless. Grand Admiral Stoik Manus was executed by Moonsecution on the 25th of June 2127 on Syazni-01. Grand Admiral Stoik Manus was honored for his bravery in previous battles and has been forged into Terran history for years to come. Early Life Ikasut Nauis Manus was born on the 1st of July 2087 on planet Earth. The United Earth Government (now Terran Dominion) was only 4 years old by the time he was born. At the time, the local population was around 11 billion Homo sapiens terrae, there was a demand to move into space and settle outside of Earth. When Manus was 3 years old, the UEG launched the Endeavour, a starship that could reach 37% light speed. The Endeavour ''found extraterrestrial life that resembled ''Homo sapiens terrae in the Alpha Centauri cluster, thus they are classified as Homo sapiens chitauriae ''in 2102. The renamed United Solitary Sapien Republic expanded their influence throughout the solar system as life flourished under their control. Witnesses recall Manus being fascinated of the army since 7 years old, and his dream was to be the Grand Admiral of the Human Intervention Vector to "protect us from evil". '''Military Life' Pre-Admiral Career Due to his intelligence and ferocity, Ikasut Nauis Manus graduated from the Academy of the Human Intervention Vector a year early at 21 years old. After serving for 16 years and becoming the youngest officer promoted to Captain in HIV history, Grand Admiral Dominis III took notice of his skills in warfare and appointed him a seat in the Chamber of Admirals by raising his rank from Captain to Rear Admiral Lower Half. Manus was known for his ability to scour bandits across the galaxy. Weirdly enough, he was especially effective at clearing bandits with Motherships (which he has grown accustomed to). Legend says that Manus was caught by bandits (known as the infamous Skantar) and he escaped captivity by stealing a Pirate Cruiser belonging to the Skantar. Once he returned to base, he ordered his personal Kuisno ''Mothership he named ''Terra Incognita ''to lay waste on the bandit lair. The Skantar was never heard of ever since. He was nicknamed "Stoik" for his bravery and stoicism in warfare. '''Promotion to Grand Admiral' On the 19th of September 2124, Grand Admiral Dominis III passed away peacefully in his sleep. The once-again renamed Terran Dominion grieved over the loss of the great and benevolent Grand Admiral. 5 days after the funeral, the Chamber of Admirals unanimously agreed to name Admiral Stoik Manus as the new Grand Admiral of the Human Intervention Vector. Manus graciously accepted the offer, happy that his childhood dream had been realized. Manus developed new doctrines of interstellar warfare, his personal favorite being the "Shock and Awe" tactic, which called for the use of large, imposing motherships to scare the enemy. Seeing the success of this strategy, Manus was able to secure mass production and regular refits of the Kuisno-class motherships, then the largest ships in the Terran Fleet. First Cengkeh War After serving as Grand Admiral for a year, the First Galactic War Over Cengkeh erupted between the Terrans and Alysians. Tensions had previously risen between the two parties since 2121 when the Alysian Baroness Stazy of Levrites stated "The Terrans are intervening in our internal politics and we know that for certain!" in one of her rallying speeches near her home. An embargo was declared by the Terran Dominion in 2123 to hinder the Alysian Empire's trade influence over the galaxy. On the 30th of January 2125, the Alysian cruiser Azamorgar under the command of Admiral Nevis Salis'tih open fired on a passing trade convoy belonging to the Terran Dominion. Nevis Salistih was trailed on the 1st of February and declared not-guilty by the Alysian Supreme Court, thus continuing his career as an Admiral. In response to the uncalled-for aggression, President Adven Gahlist of the Terran Dominion formally declared war on the Alysian Empire on the 3rd of February 2125 (STT). The war was foretold since 2123 by the Scholars of the Grand Archives Society due to the appearance of Alqaas-01, a nebula associated to the manifestation of Alqaas, The First Scholar. Battle of Lodarsin The first major battle of the First Cengkeh War, dubbed the Battle of Lodarsin, took place on the 5th of March 2125 over the planet of Lodarsin. The Terran fleet, led by Stoik Magnus, had an estimated strength of 500 Kuisno ''Motherships, 1500 ''Haldor ''Destroyers, and 700 ''Miunir ''Cruisers whilst the Alysian fleet led by Pon A' Kluts MCMXVI (who assumed command of High Admiral after the declaration of the war) had an estimated strength of 400 ''Asqanar ''Motherships, 2000 ''S'darsky ''Destroyers, and 300 ''Stus-Ui-Nuhr ''Cruisers. The battle began at 0700 local time with the Terran planetary defense batteries opening fire on the Alysian Star Cruiser Amadea. The battle lasted for 15 days as the rapid influx of reinforcements from both sides kept the battle from ending decisively for either side. Pon A' Kluts MCMXVI ordered the ''S'darsky ''Destroyers to fire a volley of shells at the Terran ''Kuisno ''Motherships. Under the leadership of Admiral Nevis Salis'tih, the ''Stus-Ui-Nuhr ''Cruisers fired smoke shells towards the enemy fleet, rendering them blind to the volley from the ''Haldors. The battle was a Pyrrhic victory for the Alysians as the Terran ships fled from Lodarsin. The planet was heavily scarred by the battle as it has lost 1/4 of its landmass from missed shots and aerial bombardment. Battle of Ezgrezy After the Battle of Ezgrezy (which captured the Baroness), Baroness Stazy of Levrites was trialed before the Terran Supreme Court and witnessed by President Adven Gahlist and Field Marshal Grabid Namos-si. Baroness Stazy of Levrites was sentenced to death with the verdict of "guilty of war crimes against the Terrans". She was executed on the 18th of February 2127 and her execution was aired live across the systems of the Terrans and Alysians. Baroness Stazy of Levrites was sent back to the Alysian Empire and her body was given a state funeral by Rex Vallabia XIV. Despite not being responsible for the execution of Baroness Stazy of Levrites, the blame was often placed on Grand Admiral Stoik Magnus as the most senior officer present. Battle of Dus-Ghuyr-Mak-Divwih The third major battle of the First Cengkeh War, dubbed the Battle of Dus-Ghuyr-Mak-Divwih, took place on the 24th of June 2127 over the planet of Dus-Ghuyr-Mak-Divwih. Dus-Ghuyr-Mak-Divwih was the command post of the Terran fleet commanded by Grand Admiral Stoik Manus. Alysian intelligence have determined that Field Marshal Grabid Namos-si was holding a routine inspection of the defense contingent assigned to Dus-Ghuyr-Mak-Divwih. The Alysians launched a full-scale attack with a fleet consisting of 300 Asqanar ''Motherships, 1500 ''S'darsky ''Destroyers, and 500 ''Stus-Ui-Nuhr ''Cruisers. The defending Terran fleet consisting of 100 ''Kuisno ''Motherships and 700 ''Miunir ''Cruisers were annihilated by the Alysian fleet. '''Death and Legacy' Grand Admiral Stoik Manus and Field Marshal Grabid Namos-si attempted to escape Dus-Ghuyr-Mak-Divwih, but the planet was encircled by the numerous Terran fleet. Field Marshal Grabid Namos-si managed to escape but Grand Admiral Stoik Manus was caught by a patrolling ''S'darsky ''Destroyer. Grand Admiral Stoik Manus was brought before the presence of Rex Vallabia XIV before being condemned of "guilty of the murder of a national hero" without trial from the Alysian Supreme Court. Grand Admiral Stoik Manus was executed by Moonsecution (leaving a person on a moon and shooting said moon with a Planetary-Annihilator) in the moon of Syazni-01 by the weapon ''Rexus Magnus ''as a form of humiliation towards the Terran Dominion. Grand Admiral Stoik Manus was honored for his bravery in previous battles and has been forged into Terran history for years to come. Category:War Heroes Category:Historical Figures Category:Terrans